


香烟、手指与薄荷糖

by banana_ya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_ya/pseuds/banana_ya
Summary: 真的往里面放了太多属于自己的东西，就像很多年所做的一样，期待有人看出来。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	香烟、手指与薄荷糖

**香烟**

杰森并不明白，为什么布鲁斯总是要在大宅里举行一场又一场的宴会。

布鲁斯站在客厅的中心，已经到来的客人便直接围到了他的身旁。他正拿着一副以优雅却不失轻佻的风趣谈吐应对着来客。

布鲁斯总是穿着只有细微差别的不同的西装，杰森还尚未能搞清楚那些衣服的扣子排列与衬衫领口，每一件究竟有什么区别。来到大宅之后，他作为一个韦恩时的衣服全部由为布鲁斯裁衣的匠人制作，于是他也有了一排排各式的西装礼服，一颗一颗仿佛比瞳仁还要昂贵的袖扣。这些装饰装扮着一个新的杰森·陶德。

此刻他正扒在二楼的扶手上，望着陆续到来的客人。他们往往都会交给侍者一些或大或小的礼物盒，而阿尔弗雷德会对其中的一些人真诚表示感谢。这些人同布鲁斯一样穿着精致，前来的女士们总是仿若神话中的女神一般美貌。那些女郎裹在厚重的大氅里，只露出一张衬着精致造型与昂贵首饰的小巧脸庞。

侍者在大厅旁的衣帽间帮助宾客收起他们的外衣。那些漂亮的女人走进宴会中心时迈着柔和的步伐，毫无遮掩的光滑双肩仿佛与窗外飘着雪花的冬季存在于两个世界。

布鲁斯会环住这些纤细的腰肢，而他的青睐似乎对这里的任何人而言都是趋之若鹜。这不难理解，杰森心想，或许那些人与自己一样，从来都只敢抬着头望向布鲁斯。对一个习惯了犯罪巷中萎靡恶毒的眼神，布鲁斯眼中的怜悯与温和令他觉得痛苦。所以他认为布鲁斯是一个混蛋，却是一个令人不敢靠近，唯恐深陷其中的混蛋。杰森望着那些夺目的男男女女，认为他们或许也是这样认为。

布鲁斯并不要求他在席间露面，这些时候他可以完全按照自己的想法到处走动，可以去和那些试图向自己示好的人们交谈，也可以去品尝远远不如阿尔弗雷德制作的早餐美味的冷餐台。

但是他今天趴在二楼的扶手上，仿佛真正的旁观者一般。或许今晚布鲁斯会带哪个漂亮的女人留在某个卧室里，那个一头红发的女记者？或是那个肤色雪白的金发美人？他打量着这些人。

宴会中进行到一半，人们三三两两交谈着。杰森装作睡着躲过了阿尔弗雷德的检查，穿着睡衣回到了他的瞭望角。布鲁斯正在远离人群的另一边楼梯的的阳台上，和另一个男人交谈。他跨过那个男人的肩头望着布鲁斯，隐隐约约琢磨着他的表情。

布鲁斯靠在大理石花坛边，手边放着两支香槟杯。那个男人似乎说了什么有趣的话，布鲁斯轻轻摇着头笑了，又向下解开了一颗衬衫扣子。那个男人从口袋里掏出什么东西，似乎是烟盒，从中取出两支，一支递给布鲁斯。

布鲁斯接过，咬在嘴里前倾身子从对方手中的打火机借了火。他的唇间吐出一阵烟雾，笼罩在那双碧蓝色双眼的周围。突然走来几位女士，他们似乎邀请这边交谈的两位男士回到宴会中去，布鲁斯耸耸肩，甚至可以想象他此刻的表情正是那副精心准备过的模样。他最后深深吸了一口，吐出，把剩下的烟按在一张湿手巾上，回到了灯光中。

杰森望着他，那个身影越走越远，走进巨大的吊灯的正中心，走进那些丝绸与美酒当中。他的手指攥着栏杆。杰森甩开拖鞋光着脚跑下楼梯，从楼梯的缝隙中伸手拿过了那张呈放着半截香烟的手巾。

趁着没有人发现他，杰森躲避着大厅辐射来的灯光跑躲回了自己的卧室。

杰森跪在床边，端详着雪白的手巾上印着的灰色几何图案，正是今天布鲁斯口袋里的那一枚。此时被折成四折，浸了微微散发着香气的液体，正中放着尚且透着火花的半支香烟。它只是被放在了上面等着侍者收走，并没有被完全熄灭。

他拿起那半支烟，趁着火星仍然闪烁，短促却用力地吸了一口。他感到自己的嘴唇微微颤抖，却还是包裹上了雪白的烟嘴上。火星又燃了起来，因为少年下定决心的浅尝辄止而重燃了起来。雪白的烟雾经过舌尖，滑过紧张着的咽喉，进入鼻腔，侵入肺叶。尼古丁进入了血液，烟雾缭绕融进了少年年轻的躯体。这种感觉并不令人享受，却带着奇异的感觉。杰森试图吞咽，却反而引起了剧烈的咳嗽，使得未吸入的烟雾从鼻孔与齿间呛出。

黑色盘发的雪茄女郎在布鲁斯的桌边停下，端着打开的木箱向客人屈下身子，露出修长的脖颈和丰满的身材，胸前一颗闪烁的坠子在昏暗的光源下极其耀眼。

“先生们？”

她的声音也如同模样一般，精致且带着恰到好处的做作。她轻轻歪着头，一缕头发牵着客人的眼光落到它该落的位置上。

“当然，当然。”

布鲁斯对面的先生收回眼光，颇为识相地掏着钞票。

“布鲁斯，你该多来这些地方看看。和那些一丝不苟的女人——”他拿目光示意刚刚离开的雪茄女郎，“不同。这样的姑娘们反而很有味道。”并勾起嘴角，给了一个很不入流的笑。

他娴熟地甩开打火机，凑近火苗点燃了雪茄。

“嗯，”布鲁斯借了火，似乎在细细品味，“的确和这儿看起来的样子可不一样。”

杰森把脸藏在冰桶后面，摆摆手拒绝了其他端着雪茄箱来到他面前的女郎们，又点了软饮以不至于被认为在火爆的营业日一个人占着卡座。他今天穿着休闲西装，颜色却很稳重，正是赴约的上好搭配，在昏暗的室内也毫不突兀

他正扮演着一个等待女伴却被爽约的可怜人，满桌的小食与冰块中未开瓶的酒，唯一见底的杯子边放着的的丝绒盒子，谁见了都会一眼明白。灯球的光线偶尔投来，反而显得这个男人的身影更加萧索。杰森又缩了缩肩膀，竭力让自己的形象更落魄些，同时抬起眼继续观察着那一桌。

这是一个刚刚开张的酒吧，在夜晚最繁华的街道中的一隅，分享着香氛与灯光。这属于在布鲁斯对面的这个男人的名下，他的举止令人作呕，而与其所做的其他事情相比甚至都显得不那么下作。这个人是杰森的目标。按照从他手臂被断成两截的手下口中问出的消息，他将会有一批货物自哥谭港进入，其中有至少五个集装箱装满了盖在糖果下的违禁品。于蝙蝠侠而然的违禁品。然而布鲁斯的出现在杰森的预料之外。

那个男人去了洗手间的方向，留下布鲁斯一个人。他一如整晚给他的视角一般，仅仅是一个背影。那个宽厚的，挺拔的背影。布鲁斯在男人离开后把雪茄折到根部，在鞋底碾碎，再随手把剩下的一小截按在烟灰缸中。

布鲁斯从未有过吸烟的习惯。他会接过别人递来的雪茄，娴熟地打开打火机，但他却从未真正吸烟。也许这正如世界上太多的东西一样，被他以用作粉饰一个完美的外表。

雪茄女郎又来到了布鲁斯的桌前，说着些什么，接着布鲁斯仿佛受惊一般站起身，跟着她穿过桌椅间离开。他回过神来，跟了上去。

越往深处走场外的声音就愈发微弱，漆黑的门上立着一个显眼的把手，他快速转开，作出一副着急进来的样子。

他对上了布鲁斯的眼睛。

方才的女郎昏在了一旁，被稳稳靠在落地镜前，此时一头金发，黑色的假发落到了手边，脖子上的珠宝正被布鲁斯扔进洗面池的下水口里。而那个男人则以一个更狼狈的姿势并排在女人的旁边。

“一出戏码，绑架‘布鲁斯’”布鲁斯开口道，转开视线，一边对着镜子梳理着几缕落下的额前发，“这会让韦恩集团正在海外推行的计划受阻，他的裙带关系则会受益。为了钱而已。”

这个男人的嘴里说出的“布鲁斯”仿佛是一个与自己无关，甚至从未存在过的人。

“我并不知道。”杰森解释道，他不想让布鲁斯认为他来这里是因为担心他卷入可能会以布鲁斯的面貌不便解决的事件，“和你在一起的这些人还真都是些好得不得了的人，我还以做布鲁斯会容易些。”

布鲁斯没有回答。他似乎认为杰森在他旁边丝毫不会尴尬。

“你的伪装不怎么样。”布鲁斯突然出声。

“什么？”

“没有人会在一个三个月前才开业的夜店求婚的。”布鲁斯的声音里有些笑意，“戒指盒同样没有必要，你只需要装作是约会时被爽约就足够了。”

杰森皱着眉头盯着已经换上了一脸诚恳的男人，他从未想到甚至都整晚都极其自然扮演者布鲁斯的这个人，早就知道有一双熟悉的眼睛看着自己。而他本很满足于今天的伪装。

“另外，那一箱货物只是幌子，你跟踪他没有任何用处。他所知道的事情和被打断手臂的那些人没有什么两样，只是罗曼的通道而已。你花了太大的精力追踪没有价值的线索。”

杰森的眉头皱得更紧，抽出纸巾擦手的动作也变得咬牙切齿一般。

“这次他又在计划什么？”杰森深吸一口气，“你会告诉我吗？”

这说不上是一个提问。

“不。”

这样的回答也在意料之中。

杰森耸耸肩，如果这涉及他的活儿，那么便有办法去控制全局。他总有自己的办法。于是一刹那他有些后悔问出这些问题。不，是从随着布鲁斯与雪茄女郎进入洗手间的时候他就开始后悔了。

他回到了座位上，刚刚下单的饮料摆在桌上，杯壁上的小水珠正凝在一起滑下。他咬着吸管，咽下的液体索然无味。布鲁斯在之后也许会通知工作人员说自己的朋友在洗手间很久都没有回来，又或者装作闯入现场，接着再通知警方。然而这都与他无关了，这是那个人自己的事情。在这些事情上他们总要泾渭分明。

离开店里之前，他随手买下几只雪茄，从一个梳着齐耳短发的年轻女孩手里，她还不适应雪茄女郎过于热情的装束。

已经初冬了，哥谭的深夜显得更加昏沉。他随手套上放在包装成礼品的袋子中的夹克，拢了拢领子。杰森在一个街区外的儿童公园前的长椅上点了一支烟。

布鲁斯手里的打火机发出一声清脆的声响，小小的火苗窜出，燃起烟草。他会深深吸一口气，在烟雾笼罩时和对方交流烟草的口感，并那缭绕的烟雾与暗淡的灯光作掩护，做出一副认真品尝的样子。杰森望着鼻尖处小小的火光，脑海里浮现着布鲁斯倚在沙发上的背影。

布鲁斯从没有抽烟的习惯，布鲁斯怎么会喜欢这样的味道呢？

路灯把杰森吐出的一串烟雾的影子，同年轻男人的身影一齐投在地上。他不喜欢这支雪茄的味道，浓烈厚重、带着淡淡的柑橘气，仿佛庄园下酒窖的橡木塞。他把只剩下半指长的雪茄扔到地上，拿鞋底碾灭，就像对待那些廉价烟草的方式一样。

他从夹克口袋里掏出他的烟，用手遮着风点燃。这是干枯且有些苦涩的味道，正如他往常肩头沾着的气息。脚边的影子里突然出现了些慢慢飘动的细小阴影，杰森呼出一口气，抬起头，下雪了。

他把空空如也的戒指盒和已经残破不堪的纸袋随手塞进了路边的垃圾箱里，离开时双手放在口袋里，齿间咬着一根白色的香烟。

砖缝里的雪茄残骸方才还有些微弱的亮光，这时也被落下的雪刚好盖住，彻底无声了。

**薄荷糖**

谁能想到西装革履的布鲁斯韦恩，总是在衬衫口袋中放着几颗小小的糖果？就在那些折得笔挺，丝化耀眼的方巾下面。

杰森知道。他知道，因为那不属于别人。 布鲁斯·韦恩是一个奇妙的人，连他身侧的气息都让人不由得去揣摩。这个男人的颈侧除了悠长凝练的淡香水后调，还有身边往来的女人张扬甜蜜的气息；以及红酒划过杯沿的味道，还有香槟气泡中的清香。这些虚伪而飘渺的味道把他的一切都掩盖了下去。

蝙蝠洞是布鲁斯的堡垒。

除去它真正的坚不可摧以外，这比庄园更像是一个城堡，保护着布鲁斯的存在的基础。白天的王子在庄园中纵情歌舞，夜晚的骑士则坐据堡垒，或游荡夜空。不论那些总是显示着令人目不暇接的数据或不知何处的影像的屏幕前坐着的是谁，却从未真正拥有这一切。

然而这并非意味着这他们被拒绝，或产生着隔阂，而是更深刻的地方，有些永远无法被填满的细痕。

一眼望去这不过是一条细小的痕迹，但却深不见底，足以贯穿一个人的整个生命——它散发着似乎是夜晚街灯的光芒，沾染着如珍珠般的光点。所以即使一个男孩成长为了一位骑士，拥有了犹胜于家人的羁绊与关系，却与填补那些细痕无关。这仿佛是一面完美的镜面上唯一的瑕疵，比粉碎或布满裂痕，反而更让人感到痛苦。

而悲剧是人所期待的。

从前，当他望着那个年长的身影，少年的脑海中总是出现这样的感受。

他想要藏起自己身上的过去，去粉饰一个更加完美的形象，就像曾今在他身旁，与他拥有相同的蓝色双眸，笑得灿烂坚强，那个被男人所认可的男孩，他趋近完美。

而终究，在他自己被现实击碎，遍体凌伤，几近破碎的时候，他就本该恍然大悟，自己从灵魂开始的疤痕是永远无法消去的。他本该为此感到悲痛，但却仿佛从来都明白这样的事实一般，毫无感触。他永远无法让他的导师，他的父亲真正满意。脑中的错乱与疯狂甚至使他失去了为此而痛苦的资格。

杰森并不喜欢薄荷糖，他甚至对一切甜食都说不上喜欢。但是他总是会雀跃地从布鲁斯的手中接过那些从金属小盒子里倒出的雪白糖果。

他的舌尖在薄荷糖的表面描划着一道道凸起的不平。这时候，那微微的，转瞬即逝的温度扩散在了唇齿间，那是糖粒在布鲁斯的手掌中染上的温度；舌尖在感到微微麻木的时候微微施力拿后牙一口咬碎，这时候那温度便融进了自己的身体。布鲁斯朝着镜头露出灿烂的微笑，雪白的齿间有着与他一样的微凉气息。

他坐在教堂顶端探出的滴水兽上。

从布鲁斯那里得到的情报模棱两可，那个男人看似没有隐瞒却仍然避免他的跟进，然而这是他自己的事情，不论他会怎样阻挠。在搞清楚一切的操盘手是黑面具时，他感到头疼，有些轻松，至少他不需要面对一个新兴的力量，或是一个一无所知的敌人。

但这代表他无法站在一个窥伺者的角度去接近事件的中心，像黑面具这样的人不会给外人留下任何的机会。他需要更近，需要靠自己走进连布鲁斯也无法控制的地方。

他咀嚼着在打烊前的快餐车买来的三明治，盘着腿靠在灰色斑驳的大理石上。高处望下的哥谭在凌晨仍然是灯火通明。这是一个没有夜晚，却终日黑暗的城市。

杰森把包装纸揉成一团，在身旁的的纸袋里摸索着纸巾想要把手上的芥末酱擦干净。他的指尖摸到了一个小小的颗粒，是热狗附送的薄荷糖，正静静躺在纸袋里的一角，险些被扔掉。薄薄的透明糖纸发皱，闪着晶光，露出薄荷糖蓝白相间的颜色。

他扭开玻璃纸，把糖扔进了嘴里。

残留着的热狗有些辛辣的味道伴随着薄荷糖显得有些诡异，他望着远方俯视着哥谭，舌尖拨动着小小的糖果。糖粒很快融化在嘴里，甜腻，廉价，转瞬即逝。

“如果我不够完美……就像做罗宾一样，如果我甚至连一个‘韦恩’都扮演不好。”杰森躲在后花园中，把自己和大厅内的嘈杂声隔绝开来。这是他第一次以与布鲁斯最亲近的身份露面，而这本该是他最棒的的一晚。

“你不需要扮演任何人，杰森。你永远是你，不论你穿着什么样的衣服，或者使用着怎样的语调谈吐，你都不会是任何其他人，任何一个不是‘杰森 陶德’的人。”

“你终会成为你必然会成为的人，杰森。”

杰森抱紧了膝盖，朝着夜空伸长脖子吸了一口气。夏季的花香，微微的机油味。

“我可以吃一颗薄荷糖吗，布鲁斯？”

这一次他没有咬碎薄荷糖，而是一直把它牢牢压在舌下，就连模仿着布鲁斯露出大大的微笑时，它仍然躺在那里。含在嘴里的薄荷糖使舌尖与整个口腔隐隐作痛，但那细微的薄荷味贯穿了整晚。

**手指**

从什么时候起，母亲便几乎不会出门了，所有的活动都圈限在了他们狭小的出租屋之中。母亲开始总是蜷缩在已经由于过度使用而不再柔软的沙发上，手臂垂在身旁，干枯无力。

他想起父亲还在的时候，母亲仍然憔悴，但却比现在丰满，每天会在家等着放学回来的自己，就好像他们的家庭没有任何的异处。母亲总是穿着她的棉质连衣裙，半长的头发散在肩头。到了晚上，她趴在窗棂，指尖夹着一根皱巴巴的烟，注视着月亮。

这时的母亲总是一个单薄的剪影，偶尔有闷热的熏风卷着烟雾进入房间，她便伸出过于纤瘦的手臂，想要把烟的气味赶出去。风会吹起她的裙角，小小的花边蹭在小腿苍白的皮肤上，一起一伏，直到杰森终于阖上眼睛。

母亲或许并不知道他常常在夏天的夜晚看着自己偷偷抽烟，而杰森也失去了制止、或仅仅去询问的机会。某一刻起，母亲不再仅仅沦陷于烟草，而是更加难以摆脱的东西。他不明白母亲为什么即使以消耗生命为代价也仍然要费尽心思逃离现实的世界。可他无法阻止，也没有能力改变。

在父亲离开后，母亲血管上的小伤口越来越密集，每一次增加新的痕迹都未等上一次的愈合。他曾试着藏起来那些看似无害的白色液体，然而母亲发狂的眼睛与颤抖的肌肉让他毫无选择。

他坐在窄小的窗台上，借着细微的月光与街灯读着已经熟知每一行描述的文字。母亲躺在床垫上，雪白的裙子盖在身上，显得那样沉重。他不敢抬眼。

母亲在凋零，像一株花期将过的花一般。

之后，他被带离了这个地方。

韦恩庄园的鲜花总是由阿尔弗雷德在固定的花商那里订购，一切遵循于老人卓越的审美，而这样的审美总是低调且与大宅契合。实际上韦恩庄园仍然有关闭着的区域，现在不再像百年前需要拿宫殿般住所中的彻夜狂欢来彰显地位与财力。于是这一副华美的外壳在托马斯的时代变得低调，而到了布鲁斯，更是成为了仅仅为了应付作为一位韦恩的社交与居住而存在的地方。至此，庄园的一部分已经沉睡了几十年有余。

鲜花在杰森的童年中一度不曾是真实存在的东西。生活在城市角落里的人们尚且没有足够时精力照顾自己，更别说去维持另一条可有可无的脆弱生命。哥谭施舍给他们的阳光仿佛雾中的光线一般暗淡，为此大多数的人封闭起灵魂不再向往光明。

书中的花园总是有着最明媚灿烂的阳光，而嬉戏在鲜花丛中的人们也总是有着不夜的爱与牵挂。杰森从未向往过那些纸面中的世界，即使他可以闭上眼睛，选择进入任何一个文字中的世界，但也从未有一刻想要离开现实。一旦目光从铅字中移开，视野便即刻回归了真实的、摇晃着的灯泡，虚弱的母亲，饥饿的身体。他需要为了第二天的生命而绞尽脑汁，便没有期待的空闲。

然而与现实相较，对一本书付诸感情反而是件容易、无需造作的事情。他从未认为书中的人在结局的黑暗中死去时是真正孤独的，他们被阅读者怜悯，并感概其薄薄的一生。而杰森总是愿意给予他们自己的存在。书中的孤苦伶仃并非悲哀，他们拥有来自铅字外的感情。

踏进韦恩庄园的那一刻，他发觉自己行走在了仿佛存在于另外一个世界的花园中。那是沉淀了数百年，却仍然富有生机，记录着一代又一代人的欢声笑语的地方。他仿佛在这一刻进入了借着街灯所看到的书中的世界，他仿佛看到了年轻的男女带着阳帽坐在陡坡上，闲淡地谈情；或许他们有时间可以慢慢拿精致的羽毛笔写信，年复一天，总是描写同样的感情。

杰森皱起了眉。这一切不似真实，至少不该是属于他的真实。

这个美好的庄园本该只是像他一样的男孩耳畔飘过而已的童话故事而已，而不是像现在，真正地一步一步踏在大门前的白色砖石上。午后雀鸟叽喳的声音使他头昏脑胀。

夜晚，他蜷缩在被子里，宽阔柔软的床使他产生了身处孤舟的错觉。身上的被子太轻了，明明那样温暖，却仍然只是悄悄地落在他的皮肤上。他环抱着自己，感受着寂静。

他拥有了仿佛图书馆一般的书柜，里面紧凑地陈列着他曾看过的，他尚未看过的，他知道的，他不知道的，难以清点的书籍。他需要爬上梯子才能搬下最顶端的辞书，弯下腰去取最下列的资料时可以看到木材经久的痕迹。

杰森慢慢有了这一切是属于自己的的感受，并感到拥有了一切。

然而，似乎是必然，他失去了那一切，好像被迫归还了自己本就配不上的美好，并以撕心裂肺为利息。

黑面具的橄榄枝伸到了他的面前，而为了深入其中，他势必要折下来。或许他应该如某一刻冲动时的所想一样，告诉布鲁斯他将会进入一个即使是他也无法掌控的环境，并去摸索着，瓦解它。然而冲动在被抑制之后才被称作是冲动，他嘲笑自己竟然会起这样的念头。

布鲁斯与自己的联系只会充斥着愤怒与冷淡的两极，其中还掺杂着惋惜与怜悯，是他对自己的失败的惭愧，而非对于某个男孩的感情。他们不需要沟通，他们不需要心平气和地达成共识，共同探讨一个长远的计划，他们只需要拥有此刻。

可以是无数个“此刻”，但永远不能是哪怕一小段稳固的生命。

布鲁斯也许实际上非常清楚自己的每一个落脚点。然而并不因为这是他的藏身之所，或由于对他的掌控，而仅仅是因为这个男人对这座城市的熟悉渗透到每一个街巷，每一丝砖石缝隙。

在杰森心底，或许布鲁斯也曾如同达洛卫夫人一样看待自己，疯狂，粗俗，易怒，最好的归宿是死在时代的潮流之中。或许这才是他看到自己的归来时那样震惊的原因，他不该再一次活着。

布鲁斯不会知道他将进入危险之中。或许他复杂的思维会告诉他，这个失败的知更鸟终于堕落了。或许他甚至会松一口气，因为他变成了真正的坏人，而不是一个徘徊着的异类。

或许他应该需要布鲁斯的支援，可这样的念头也无非是费尽心思想要告诉他，自己实则并非腐烂得彻底的小心思。他不会请求那个男人的帮助，但仍然期待着。杰森永远无法否认，本能比自己还要清楚想要的是什么。

实际上上这个时候并不会有其他人在，但他仍然他直接来到了蝙蝠洞，避免了回到大宅。

显然布鲁斯今天的下午茶不需要应付贵胄名媛，屏幕前的操作台上摆着一份黑棕色的蛋糕，杰森走过去，拿手指抹下一块放在嘴里品尝，醇厚之中又包含着清爽的杏肉果实。旁边摆着嵌满了繁复暗纹的白色瓷器，盛着见底了的红茶，然而那块蛋糕却是浅尝辄止的模样。显而易见，布鲁斯并不是那样中意撒赫蛋糕。

下午茶就这样停下了。

主卧的巨大落地窗两边垂着暗红色的窗帘，杰森伸手随意拢上了一半，隔开了刚要准备沉下的太阳。

他把布鲁斯推在了书柜边的沙发上，压着肩膀的手下了狠力，杰森曲下膝盖，跪在他的腿间。

他不想抬头，他不敢抬头，不想要对上布鲁斯的目光，或许这时候只是他眉间生出的一丝怀疑或是拒绝，都会使他手足无措。杰森永远不可能放任自己浸入恐惧。

他解着布鲁斯的腰带扣，金属摩擦的声音让他的指尖微微颤抖。或许这会显得仿佛无法按捺一般，然而在深深处，他急躁地组织着自己的思维。布鲁斯的热量使他感到烧灼，总是这样，想要靠近却要顾虑于自己的疼痛。它像一只试探着的幼兽般以鼻尖磨蹭着面前的男人，仿佛在探索，却永远也探索不尽。

这个男人像一个永恒的谜团，比条条线索相互交织无法可解的逻辑难题一样令人执着。布鲁斯的指尖触在他的肩头时，似乎刹那便令浑身的感知觉都被唤醒。然而他却将头埋得更深，愈发不愿意抬头看向他。

他此时是否皱着眉头，想要推开自己，毕竟他的理性绝不能允许这一切像现在看起来这样发展下去。由指尖的落下，布鲁斯的手整个放在了男孩的肩头，没有推开，而是在掌下施了力，使二人更加深入交织在一起。这仿佛给了杰森一个场板敲击的声音，是布鲁斯喊出的“开始”。

他没有被拒绝，他没有被驱逐离开。

果实是从什么时候开始出现腐烂的征兆的，现在已经无法再探究，但是他们坠入了最甜腻软烂的果肉之中。香气缠绕在眼前，果实碰撞的声音消磨着感官。是从什么时候开始腐烂的，将会在什么时候腐烂，诸此云云已经无解可追迹。唯一使人想要思考的，是让这一切继续发酵，继续融化的方法。舌尖的甜美终究拴不住真实，但真实同样无法把深陷其中的人剥离。

他抓住布鲁斯放在耳畔的手，顺势拉到自己的脸颊上，蹭着。而颤抖的嘴唇，瑟缩的肩头，都不配合它们的主人去扮演一个放荡的男孩。杰森还是杰森，一个不熟练的坏孩子。

他的舌尖卷上男人轻落在唇边的手指，甚至没有一丝一毫的谄媚与讨好，仿佛仅仅在寻找在最开始失去的东西。

他裹着布鲁斯的浴袍，光着脚来到厨房，从冰箱里随意摸索着，最终拿出一盘码在盘子里的撒赫蛋糕，七寸大小被切成均匀八块，而其中只少了一角而已。他就这样蹲在冰箱前，直接用手抓起塞进嘴里，在冰箱散发出的冰冷光线中咀嚼着。

他不明白为什么布鲁斯这样执着于甜食，固然他有一个好品味，但显然对他而言有着更高效得以快速补充热量的食物去选择。

这是阿尔弗雷德做的甜点，有着和甜饼相似的可可味。阿尔弗雷德有自己的配方，独一无二，并至少从他在此生活起便从未改变过。他曾端详着巧克力融化在温水盆中，和蓬发的黄油搅拌在一起，沉入模具中。

解构，融合，重生。这曾令他入迷。

他尝到了杏子酱的味道，掺着绵软的果肉，浓稠的酱汁，被海绵一般的蛋糕层包裹着，微微发酸。这是为了保留新鲜果实原本的口感与味道，没有使用过多的糖类调味的结果。原材料经过巧妙的调理而变得精致，却仍然带着最初的味觉刺激。

杰森舔着粘在嘴角的淋面，感受着杏的味道。这才是这近乎完美的甜点被冷落在冰箱里的原因，布鲁斯不喜欢这种原始的味道出现在他的甜食里。

杰森咽下了盘中最后的一口，把水流开到尽可能得小避免发出噪音，清洗了盘子。

他离开了哥谭，背着空荡荡的背包，买了一张已经忘记了目的地的机票。他简单地换了联系方式，稍微做了些显而易见的手脚，毕竟布鲁斯很快就会定位到他，但杰森想要尽可能延长这段时间。

他本乘上了向西的航班，但在中转时折而向东。或许某些符号将永远牵引着自己，可笑却无可奈何。

杰森是乘着凌晨到达的班机来到这座城市的的，接着他选择坐末班电车来到市中心的安全屋。在进门他深深呼吸了一口些许狭窄空间的气息，这时是凌晨三点。他把放在一旁的钥匙重新装回口袋，重新出了门。便利店就在公寓楼的对面。

为了保险他以不同的名义长期租赁着整层的三个房间。电梯在刚才自动回到了一层，在等它再次来到顶层时杰森习惯性的在剩下两个房门前停了片刻，检查了门锁的机关完好。他相信这个安全屋反而比那些居于肮脏小巷或是住宅区豪华独栋要安全的多。它在W大学的图书馆旁，没有来往游客，亦不必掺入见不得人的勾当中。在这必然将会无比短暂时间里选择这个安全屋，或许更多是为了自己的私心。

杰森穿着兜帽卫衣，把自己藏在宽大的衣服里。他在在便利店的收银台前报出了自己的香烟型号，道了声谢。打工的年轻女学生有些惊讶这个高大的外国男人口中的当地语言居然没什么口音。

这是一盒薄荷烟，最低的焦油，最少的尼古丁。

再次回到这里已经快到四点，却仍然毫无困意。他可以强迫自己进入高度紧张情况下的补眠状态，但还是作罢了。

客厅有一面双开扇的落地窗连接外部，他由此来到阳台。这是顶层，风没有什么高楼大厦的阻碍，毫无遮掩地划过他的皮肤。杰森闭上眼睛，感受着风向。接着他转过身去，背着风拆开烟盒，把塑料纸装在夹克口袋里。他轻敲烟盒，拿出一支烟咬在齿间，“啪”，逆风点燃。

阳台的栏杆上残留着小片的水渍，前几天这里刚刚下过大雨。安全屋没有烟灰缸，他于是把每一支都燃到尽头，待完全没有火光之后再放在栏杆上。这个时间有些冷，他拢紧了领口，但仍然倚在阳台边上。

烟雾从齿间涌出，仿佛是一声可见的叹息。这支烟才燃到一半，他却忽然觉得索然无味了。于是便从中断掐掉，仍闪着火光的烟草部分落到了地上。他仅仅把栏杆上排着的烟头捡起带回室内扔在了垃圾桶里，把闪烁着的半截香烟留在阳台上。梅雨季就在这些日子，灰烬会被雨水冲刷去。

这里的天气和煦，时间仿佛凝了起来，流淌缓慢。杰森躺在床的正中央，首次打开电子产品，发觉已经是三天之后了。

杰森站在信箱前，试探着按下密码，弯下腰看向里面。信箱里塞进了一个小巧的包裹，来自大洋彼岸。这个普通公寓隐于安逸的住宅区，但显然毫不影响布鲁斯找到自己。

打开最外层的牛皮纸，里面是纹路细致错落的灰色包装纸勾勒出的长方形。他随手撕开，露出了一册半指厚、封面已经有些磨损的书。他盯着手里的物件霎时有些恍神。

随手翻开，一张硬质卡片插在书页中，黑色的笔迹洒落地写着平安夜的日子、韦恩庄园的坐标与一个名字。布鲁斯给他寄来了圣诞节聚餐的邀请函，而现在仅仅不过秋天。

倘若在一周之前他收到了布鲁斯的邀请，甚至可以在瞬间做出拒绝。那与其说果决，不如说是切断了自己思考的可能性。而他在现在收到了这样的邀请，便一定会在之后的数月间辗转踌躇，消磨着果断。

他最终还是翻开了书的末页，在右下角找到了那个小巧认真的笔迹，写着一个曾经的罗宾鸟的名字。

卡片上那个男人的字迹过于中规中矩，漂亮整洁，还带着几分过于显眼的风流。而那个曾经的男孩，则与他嘴里说出的下流话不同，笔落下处百转千回，修长华丽。

他回到房间走到窗前拉开窗帘，对上的是将落的夕阳。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的往里面放了太多属于自己的东西，就像很多年所做的一样，期待有人看出来。


End file.
